Charles
Captain Charles (b. 8 June, 1995), also known as thesteadfastshadow125 on Instagram, was a male Captain of the Armies of Organa and a love interest to Luke Norris and Valiera Nelson. Biography Early life Charles was born on 8 June, 1995. His father was a mutant. Tower Placement years During his education at Tower Placement School, Charles did not really make friends with other students, having an "inner circle" of friends that he bore little to no interest in expanding. Enmity with Carrie Little is known about Charles' background apart from his interactions with Carrie, a young girl who he met in 2009 as she consistently came over for band practice with the latter's family. The two had a shaky relationship because Carrie thought his “energy brushed the wrong way”, but they still had one or two civil conversations. Charles hurt her horribly. But upon assessing the situation, Charles was self honest and considered what he had done, and it horrified him. He sincerely apologized to Carrie and sought to make amends, but Carrie bitterly threatened him in response, saying she would kill him if he ever came anywhere near her house or her friends (which is impossible because Charles was already in junior high). When Carrie discovered Charles' account on Instagram and realized it was him, she became furious and threatened to bathe the Earth with his guts, concerning Charles' sister Christina. When Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during band practice, Carrie still refused to forgive him. A mended relationship The following year, Charles ran into Carrie on the road and he once again apologized, swore by his future career he would never hurt her again, and offered to make amends. Carrie broke into a strange smile and said he had talked her into it. December 2010 In December of 2010, Charles encountered a boy named Blaise Parton, who stole his backpack and fled the school with it. Charles pursued him, eventually pinning him to a stop sign before "having a brief tug-of-war over backpack". Charles threatened to beat Parton if he was followed, but Parton did not pursue him. Meeting Valiera Nelson At the beginning of eleventh grade, Charles met Valiera Nelson, and while he developed an instant crush on her, she was merely cordial towards him. He also met a student named Luke Norris, who developed a crush on Charles (probably without Charles' knowledge). First School War When the School War began in May, Charles reluctantly joined the Armies of Organa under Steven Thompson. Contributing to the Armies of Organa On 29 September, 2011, he met Jamie Thompson, inviting her into his clique, the two developed a close relationship, though Charles found her fun to tease. Steven Thompson noticed that Charles' relationship with Nelson was growing more distant but also that more enmity was forming, something also noticed by one of their teachers according to Helen McKeen. Charles later encountered Luke Norris again, this time in the school library. Norris kept trying to talk to Charles, which he told him was “touching, but annoying”, though apparently agreeable as well. At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2012, he saw Nelson again and realized, much to his delight, that the two would be sharing classes again. Battle of GT-2 Base and aftermath Following the capture of nearly every member of the Decemahead, Charles teamed up with Thompson and McKeen to rescue the leaders. The three Boy-Team members fought their way through the defenses to GT-2 Base, which was already under bombardment, and managed to infiltrate the base, only to find the prisoners being held at the very top floor. Not long after they arrived to the room, Emily Watson appeared before them. They dueled and beat Emily. At one point, Charles found Parton pinning Nelson against a wall and furiously challenged him to physical combat on the condition that he did not release Nelson. Parton reluctantly threw Nelson into Charles, leaving him to question if Nelson was losing her nerve. None of them knew Summer Petersen had witnessed this. Boyfriend of Luke Norris Shortly before the end of the war, Nelson switched schools from Tower Placement, leaving Charles very upset. Charles later encountered Luke Norris in the hallway again and the latter comforted him about Valiera Nelson and asked him what was on his iPod. When Charles told him what was on his iPod and explained how Nelson “disappeared”, Norris realized that the same girl he had encountered on Instagram may be Valiera. He showed Charles her profile and realized, to his utter shock, that his cyber idol and Charles' crush were the same person (which may have irritated him since he himself had a crush on Charles). They realized that along with Nelson, they had dozens of similarities. Norris, however, refused to give Charles his address since he barely knew him, though he did tell him his school schedule. The two of them sat and just stared at each other until the bell rang, both immersed in their own thoughts. On Tuesday, Charles met up with Norris at Gate 14. End of warfare Charles was not known to take part in the First Battle of Tower Placement, which saw the Girl-Team fleeing and agreeing to a peace treaty, but he may have without being noticed by Steven Thompson or Summer Petersen. On the last day of school, Charles and Luke Norris shared “a really sensitive moment” together, which clearly made Charles confused since he was still devoted to Nelson. Between the wars Reunion with Valiera Nelson In the beginning of August, Nelson began following Charles on Instagram, after Norris reminded her about him. However, when she realized it was him, she became furious and threatened him, aggravating Norris in the process. Having realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during the war. In response, Nelson insisted that she was used to men using or debasing her in some way, filling Charles with understanding and confusing Norris. Hospitalization of Luke Norris On 10 August, Charles planned to go fishing with Norris, as he was bored with them “just hanging out and going to the gym together”. In mid-afternoon on the following day, Charles came to visit as planned, only to encounter Norris' stepmother, Debbie, and learn from her that Norris had been playing football in the morning and broke not only four bones in his torso but his entire right leg as well, resulting in him being hospitalized. Horrified, Charles used Debbie's phone to call home, and upon gaining permission to do so, asked Debbie to drive him to the store so he could buy Norris one of his favorite foods, a large tub of raisins. Upon making the purchase, Charles went to the hospital, bringing his boyfriend the raisins to eat while he lied in bed. Charles also spoke words of comfort to him and whispered song lyrics in his ear. Aware that Nelson's birthday was coming up, Norris began to fret because he wanted to discharge in time to wish her a happy birthday, as he had come to acknowledge her as one of his best friends and apparently believed Nelson, Charles, and himself, and possibly Patrick, could all be best friends and make an ideal quartet. Charles picked up on this and wished Norris luck in healing on time. Over the next few days, Charles spent up to two hours at a time jogging down the street and watching The Lord of the Rings, both as means to help him take his mind off Norris so he wouldn't worry about him twenty-four-seven. On 16 August, in the morning, Charles returned to the hospital right before Norris discharged and the two rode home together. The two hung out there for two hours before Charles returned to his own home. Norris got his wish and he wished Nelson a happy birthday just in time, explaining when asked that he had learned of her birth date through the description on her profile and where he had been since the eleventh. Second School War A new year begins When the school year began, Charles entered the building intending to seek out Luke Norris, and encountered somebody named Chris. Immediately afterward, he encountered Miranda Patrick, whom he recognized from photos, prompting Valiera Nelson, who was with her, to run for it. Charles later acknowledged that had he seen the front, not back, of Nelson's head, he would have been terrified and sprinted first. He encountered Nelson and Patrick a second time ascending a flight of stairs, and a third time in the hallway. During their encounters, they still did not say a word, but during the second Charles sarcastically said, "Not again", and the third, he simply smiled (though Nelson's back was probably turned as she spoke with Patrick). During lunch, Charles encountered Patrick, who was walking solo and gave him the middle finger, letting him deduce that Nelson had told her the boy they encountered was him. (But in all fairness, she may have simply said that they were the same person.) Charles did not encounter Norris until the latter approached his neighborhood for the first time. He apologized for failing to meet up with him as agreed the night before, but Charles was very anxious, and when Norris asked him what had happened, he explained the events of the day and claimed that "all hell has broken loose". Norris left, saying he wasn't supposed to be there, confusing Charles even more. It was later revealed that Charles took General Financial Lit during fifth period, with Patrick, whereas Nelson took it during third. Charles turned and asked her why she had given her middle finger, giving her the benefit of the doubt, but she ignored him. Meeting Rose On Friday, Norris made a huge mistake in sixth period that disturbed Charles. That afternoon, he met a girl named Rose who was with Norris. They also met Jamie and a boy who loved weed and tripped on his skateboard. That night, Charles promised to give Nelson her space for awhile, as he could tell she needed it. He also took the opportunity to demand that Norris text him so they could discuss what he had done at school. The year continues It is unknown where Charles was during the Second School War, it can be assumed that he at least played some role in it, as Norris and Nelson did. Second Battle of Tower Placement On 27 May, 2013, Charles went with the Armies of Organa to put a decisive end to the Cavaliers of Thornton. He presumably fought to the death, and when the Cavaliers fled after Thornton faked her own death, he was astounded, realizing he was in the debt of Steven Thompson. Charles searched for him in several places, before finally finding him in a small room on the thirteenth floor, with his girlfriend, Summer Petersen, laying on his shoulder as they looked out of the window. Worried that he had just walked in on a very sensitive moment, Charles asked if he should leave and return at a more appropriate time, but Thompson bade him stay while Petersen continued breathing deeply. Agreeing with Thompson that Petersen was lovable, he told them what had happened to the Cavaliers. Petersen prepared to leave once more, Charles heavily protested until Thompson pointed out that she had earned that right. Taken aback, Charles watched Petersen make out with Thompson and ask if he could tell Andrew Hendersen and Anakin and Jay Organa that she was about to depart, but Charles pointed out that all three of them had just arrived together. After Neil alerted them to the imminent arrival of President Roxanne Waterston to the school, Charles told Petersen she could leave, and to hurry. Eventually, Charles began dating Nelson, which would have broke Norris. Battle of the Cave of the Gargoyle Charles was one of the individuals who accompanied Steven Thompson to the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016, flying on Team One, in an attempt to destroy the International Alliance and doubly rescue prisoners Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10. The fleet converged on the Gemotre, Charles flew with Nelson and Norris. Nelson's ship was shot down in the battle and for a moment it appeared that they would not be able to defeat Zira's fleet. Nerved by this, Charles continued fighting oncoming skyfighters. It is unknown what became of him afterwards. Personality and traits Charles was a strong and intelligent young man who almost always knew his mind. Charles had a lot of confidence and was very strong-willed. Charles initially refused to take sides, though he ultimately joined the Armies of Organa. He was known for his disapproval of risk taking. Throughout the war, Charles fell in love with Valiera Nelson, who he loved at first sight but did not become romantically interested in him until after a great deal of drama and effort from both sides. Like Nelson, Charles was strong, arrogant, intelligent, and convinced of his own sophisticated persona. Neither of them were interested in making friends in school and were quite emotionless. While Charles despised alcohol consumption, Valiera's love for vaping and smoking weed intrigued Charles and made him hate himself for considering smoking himself. However, he has not been known to vape or partake of weed throughout the series. Charles would not hesitate to defend himself or whatever he held dear, no matter the cost to others. He was pragmatic to the point of ruthlessness in this regard, killing anyone he deemed a threat with minimal hesitation or remorse and an attitude that was almost casual. Charles is very different in this regard from Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, both of whom could not kill without being haunted by thoughts of the lives they had ended. Relationships Family Parents Charles' relationship with his parents is unknown, but he claimed that neither of them understood him. Valiera Nelson , Charles' high school crush.]] Charles' relationship with Valiera Nelson was incredibly rocky. When they first met, Charles fell immediately in love, though Valiera only treated him with a sense of neutral respect. Charles initially judged her rather harshly, thinking she was unusual, spending a long time in (admittedly blissful) ignorance of just about everything except the "fairly good-looking, complex" surface and what he projected onto her. On several occasions, he tried to strike up a conversation with her in class, only to be threatened or else ignored entirely. However, their final interaction prior to her departure showed that she disliked him but wouldn't show it. When she left for Vurian Academy, and Charles began dating Luke Norris, his feelings for Luke and Valiera both deepened and became more complex. As he learned more about her, he became more aware of the kind of person he was really fraternizing with, and came to regret trying to hurt her. The two did not meet again until August, where Luke Norris mentioned Charles and Charles learned of it. He had realized his past mistakes and apologized sincerely and thoroughly. Her reaction to them was vicious, but from what Charles had deduced at this point, he found her to be much easier to understand as a person. Eventually, Valiera and Charles began dating. They also flew together during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Ironically, Charles and Nelson share an alarming amount of similarities that Charles is aware of and Nelson is not. Both students are extremely morally ambiguous, making it impossible to tell whose side they're on, if either, they are both somewhat supportive of the aims of the Girl-Team and the Armies of Organa, respectively, they have complex fighting styles and limited knowledge of piloting that served them well in 2016. They both bear absolutely no interest in sports (perhaps one of their biggest differences from Luke Norris), they love the cyber world (though not as much as Summer Petersen), where he is somewhat interested in vaping, she does it. Where he has shown interest in sexually “experimenting” with another student, and yet has never engaged in anything more explicit than sensuality with Luke, she has likely “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well (though the books never specifically said that). Both of them are extremely bi-curious, almost to an unhealthy extent. Even their personal taste is alike, they have mysterious and ambiguous relationships, do not talk about themselves much, and do not truly make new friends at Tower Placement, apart from being members of separate posses. Both of them also find Preston Rumsworth annoying and enjoy heavy metal and rap. Both of them are addicted to crackers (though Ritz and Goldfish, respectively). Both of them love photography. And of course, they share an exceptional intellect. They do, however, share a few gleaming differences: while they both hold grudges, Nelson is certainly not as quick to forgive as Charles, he has one sibling and she has three or four, where he despised Blaise Parton and was neutral about Miranda Patrick, she spent months with both under her thumb. Luke Norris Charles and Luke Norris met at some point prior to 2011. When they first met, Norris fell immediately in love, though Charles merely treated him cordially. During their second encounter, Norris kept trying to talk to Charles, which he told him was “touching, but annoying”, though he seemed to agree with most of Luke's statements. The two began bonding when they encountered each other again in the hallway, when he comforted him about Valiera Nelson switching schools. Charles may have used the relationship as an attempt to “move on” from Nelson though this is unproven. They conversed on YouTube and Instagram almost every day. The two kissed on the first day of school and did pretty much everything together. Charles was also extremely grateful to Luke for helping him make his peace with Valiera. Even with Valiera, Charles spent a lot of time thinking about him. Steven Thompson Charles had a cordial relationship with Steven Thompson, at one point, he warned him that if he gave someone false hope, they would kill him (which turned out to be a legitimate claim). Blaise Parton Charles had, from the start, an intense rivalry with Blaise Parton. He first met him by sheer chance when he stole his backpack, prompting Charles to fight him for it. This, coupled with Charles' attraction to Blaise's girlfriend Valiera, led Blaise to (secretly) fear him. While he preferred to avoid Blaise altogether, Charles refused to be intimidated by the bully. Rose Rose was a friend of Luke Norris who Charles met in 2012 at the beginning of the year. He found Rose to be very strange, but very likable. Carrie Charles' relationship with Carrie was incredibly rocky. He met her when she came over for band practice with her family. The two had a shaky relationship because Carrie hated his guts, merely because she thought his “energy brushed the wrong way”, but they were still capable of conversing civilly. Flummoxed and bemused by this, Charles maintained his composure and did the best he could to avoid her. And in spite of their dislike, they never actually did anything to hurt each other and rarely spoke with each other. When Charles hurt her and later apologized, her reaction was vicious. Miranda Patrick ]] Charles was very neutral about Miranda Patrick, Valiera's Lesbian girlfriend. While he saw her in at least two dozen photos throughout the summer of 2012, he did not meet her in person until the beginning of the school year. He recognized her at once, leaving her confused. When he encountered her again, she gave him the middle finger, heavily implying that Nelson had told her that Charles was a horrible person (which would have required some lying or references to what happened nearly half a year before). Still, they shared one class, General Financial Lit. Neil Charles' relationship with Neil is unknown, the latter formally acknowledged Charles when he entered a room in 2013, he smiled back. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Category:1995 births Category:Anti-heroes Category:Born in June Category:Boy-Team Captains Category:Males Category:Valiera Nelson's romantic relationships